


Douglas buys a present

by TomatoFujoshi



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fandot Creativity, M/M, writing workshop stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoFujoshi/pseuds/TomatoFujoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little two parter written for jay-eagle's smut writing workshop.<br/>this fanfic contains zero couple action...</p><p>chapter 1: 'write a story for a prompt'<br/>chapter 2: 'add more detail to your fill'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Douglas was standing in the fifth store of the day. This was his third day of shopping.  
He had searched everywhere in and around Fitton for the perfect present for Martin.   
Every Air-fix Model he had picked up he had already seen in Martin’s room.   
Every plane related book he found was no where near advanced enough for Martin. 

This was the first time Martin’s birthday came around while they were a couple and Martin had told Douglas that his birthday was nothing special.   
A call from his mum, maybe a card or two from his siblings.

Nothing else.

Douglas was set in making this year special for Martin.  
How could someone as young as Martin already stop celebrating his own birthday?

How could there be nothing that was even close to good as a present for Martin?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For this the task was to add more detail to the story in the first chapter.

Douglas was standing in the fifth store of the day. This was his third day of shopping.

As noon became afternoon and early evening the stores had progressively become fuller. It was as if the whole world decided to use this day for shopping.  
Shop assistants became increasingly hard to find.  
Selections slowly dwindled.  
It wasn’t even the weekend.

He had searched everywhere in and around Fitton for the perfect present for Martin.   
Every Air-fix Model he had picked up he had already seen in Martin’s room.   
Every plane related book he found was no where near advanced enough for Martin.  
Every time he decided to ask for help people assumed the present was for a child or someone who liked planes as a hobby.  
No one believed him when he told them he wanted a present for a real pilot.

Douglas might tease Martin mercilessly for being so obsessed with planes, but he knew Martin was a real pilot.   
Maybe even more than he was.  
Not that he would ever say this out loud, but it felt like an important part of the present.   
Show Martin Douglas took him seriously.  
More than a present.  
A statement.

This was the first time Martin’s birthday came around while they were a couple.  
Douglas had waited so long to call Martin his partner. Now that he finally was able too it felt so unreal.  
Like a dream.  
It brought out all of Douglas’ insecurities, but he knew Martin had them too so it was easier to bear.  
Easier to see that no one was perfect. Not even Douglas Richardson.

Martin had told Douglas that his birthday was nothing special.   
A call from his mum, maybe a card or two from his siblings.

Nothing else.

Douglas was set in making this year special for Martin.  
Dinner.  
Maybe a walk.  
The perfect present.  
Romance.  
Not too much.  
Just enough.

How could someone as young as Martin already stop celebrating his own birthday?

How could there be nothing that was even close to good as a present for Martin?


End file.
